


What The Hell?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Boss monster Sans gets no players, so mainly just lazes around his dungeon
Series: tales of the unexpected [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What The Hell?

Sans the skeleton wanders through the dungeon, giving a lazy wave to any monster he passed by; he carries with him the day's newspaper and a bag filled with food.

It was going to another uneventful day in Invaders Of The Dungeons: which was a VR RPG with AI humans and monsters. Only a few in-game AI knew their world was actually a game for the amusement of IRL humans.

Sans was one said AI monster installed with this knowledge, even though he was a low-level mini-boss monster that rarely sees players.

This is was because his dungeon had nothing to offer. It had no resources to grind, and while it had so many low-level monsters that would be perfect of newbies to fight with, the was placed far out of the way; and would have to go through slightly high-level monsters to get there. It was also not part of any main or side quests for them to come in this direction.

Any higher level players that did come, only made it past the first couple of floors, not because it was hard but it was too easy: The traps and puzzles set up were laughable, the monsters here was a one-hit kill for them.

Just not worth it.

Sans walks into his boss room, it was a dark catacomb. A long room with burial tombs all on the walls, the fight took place between these, where one honoured tomb in the centre of the room was, lit by fire torches.

The honoured tomb stuck in the centre was meant to belong to him; his story...

... well...he had been a tragic cursed king who would never rest until he found his lover who died as a hero on the battlefield. He was doomed to mourn forever as a skeleton monster.

Of course, until the players came, Sans has the whole room bright with a light crystal that hung from the ceiling. He actually lived on the other side of the right tombs, where a double story house was built; there was a hidden room embedded into the wall disguised as a stone tablet with ancient-looking writings on it.

Another thing. There was no final boss monster for this dungeon. This news got round with the players one year and a lot came, not to fight, but to see the empty unfinished boss room.

It was a huge oversight for this kind of game since it was a high ranking, popular VR RPG known for its self sustaining ecosystem and intellect AIs along with challenging gameplay, to the second life option in the medieval-like magic fantasy.

Some people really did make it like their second life, marrying even the AI NPC and starting families with them in a city or town, choosing not to travel the game at all. They normally would become traders or farmers to support this lifestyle.

Sans flops down on a step that leads to his tomb. Opening the bag, he began to bring out the contents. Which were sandwiches, apples and a bottle of water.

He slowly eats his lunch, seeing no point to rush. He had done his rounds of the dungeon, so there was nothing else to do for the day. Apart from going home read one of his many books or nap his time away.

Placing his bottle on the step next to the bag, he starts opening the newspaper and began to glance through. It told of the happenings of surrounding cities, towns and villages. Since it was a human newspaper; there was one thing different.

AIs who knew the truth could see an extra few pages that were in the centre. Sans found this and studies it.

"*new updates? again?" Sans mumbles to himself, taking a large bite of his sandwich; his mouth never opened, all he did was hold it near his teeth and a bite mark appears on the half-eaten food, "humm? a new kingdom? how exciting."

By his tone, the skeleton sounded more bored than anything else.

"*ai npc now can complete quests as well..." Sans reads aloud, frowning deeply at this, "k..why? that don't make no sense..."

The skeleton continues to read, it seemed the world thought it strange that only certain kinds of people (the player) became heroes. The knights and heroes of the ten different kingdoms were questioning why quests were sent to these ones.

Sans grins. It was kind of true. These people have special abilities and skills, some even coming from nowhere or far away, taking up a business that did not concern them.

"*when does this update happen?" Sans asks no one, he quickly checks the date and blinks the update had already taken place a few months ago, "this dumb backwater dungeon. always the last to know everything."

Standing Sans stretches his arms above his skull, making unnecessary noise as he did. He let them swing down once he was done, then began walking towards the exit of his boss room.

On leaving he notices two common skeleton monsters curled in the stone walls, as if wanting it to swallow them whole; the pair was shaking hard, causing them to rattle loudly. Both wore iron armour but one had light green lines running through and the other had dark green lines.

"*ya ain't doing such a great job at hiding," Sans informs them, making one jump. They turn to stare at him for a moment, within the sockets, their eyes glowing a bright purple in fear.

"King!" They both cry out together, moving toward him. As they stood in front of him, the two-towered over Sans, still rattling and glowing purple.

"*what's wrong?" Sans asks frowning, he watches as the pair glance at each other then back at him.

"Heroes... we think?" The dark green lined one said unsure, "it's different..."

"*k. in what way different?" Sans asks with an encouraging smile, 'the new update? so an npc then?'

"The heroes are monsters!" The light green lined skeleton blunts out, looking ready to cry at any moment, "they went through every trap and puzzle faster than anyone!"

Sans raises a brow bone at the 'monsters' part, he then brings a hand up and opens the menu. His sockets widen in surprise when he saw the map.

"*they're here!" Sans says dully, trying to get his head around this. "right in the next room! how?"

Confusion blinded his thoughts, he had literally just walked through the dungeon to get back to his home, the boss room, during his walk there were no heroes running about. He would have heard something.

"They are quick!" The dark green one tells him, his rattling had calmed a little, "they entered not long after you."

"*anyone died?" Sans asks showing no signs of any emotion, "they're monsters ... too."

"No one has died," The light green one explains, "but they battled hard and stopped when everyone reached 1HP. Then move on to the next."

Sans mouths his mouth to say something, but the double doors that lead to this lobby before his boss room open suddenly. The doors slam against the stone walls, causing a noise bam which many echoes follow after.

Sans stares at the group of monsters. Two large powerful looking white goat monsters, a harden blue fish monster that had a weak yellow lizard holding onto their hand, a tall skeleton monster and a strange pink and black, metal humanoid monster.

The two skeletons quickly shield Sans, they were his knights after all, even if they were as weak as him.

"King, return to your chambers." The light green skeleton growls, holding up a rusty double-edged sword. Without question, Sans turns and heads towards his tomb. He watches the group as he went.

"PLEASE WAIT SKELETONS!" The skeleton monster of the hero group says loudly, holding both hands in the air as if to surrender as he walks forward, "WE MEAN NO HARM! WE ARE ON A QUEST TO SEARCH FOR SOMEONE!"

Sans goes into his boss room, quietly he closes the door. For some strange reason, his memory files had begun trying to repair itself. But he had no time for them and presses the 'later' option.

Standing in front of his tomb, he waits for the heroes.

His map was up and he was watching the tiny dots on screen moving.

Sans's memory file flickers on his menu again, making him frown. It was asking for repairs once more.

He did not have time to think, the doors opened and glancing over his shoulder, he sees it was the skeleton hero hurrying in alone. It was then he notices something that makes he cuss under his breath; he was not ready, he forgot that he still was wearing his 'glad rags' which basically was his clothes he liked to bum around in.

The skeleton hero footsteps stop a small distance behind him.

Slowly turning he greets the tall skeleton with blank sockets and a scary grin. Of course, bring a skeleton himself, he knew the hero would not be afraid.

But Sans did get a reaction. The skeleton hero's eyes glow brightly, almost welcoming him home. With outstretched arms, he ran towards Sans, while tears poured down his cheekbones.

"*what the hell?" Sans says while he hugged for dear life, "seriously. what the hell?"

"SANS!" Was all the other skeleton said, over and over. The small skeleton saw no choice, other than to pat and rug, the other on the back, hoping to get some answers once he was done sobbing his soul up.


End file.
